Accurate and robust automated steering applications rely on accurate sensor positioning and installation. Measured vehicle position and heading is based on knowledge of the relative alignment and offset distance of the vehicle sensors from a vehicle control point. If the relative sensor distances from the control point are incorrectly measured, vehicle positions and headings based on those relative sensor distances are also incorrect.
Sensor installation parameters, such as distances and angles relative to the vehicle control point, are currently measured by the vehicle operator. Subject to the amount of care and expertise of the vehicle operator, manually measured installation parameters may include parallax errors and other types of errors that result in poor steering performance and possible vehicle instability.